


【洋卜】小巷深处

by Kariiiiiin



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariiiiiin/pseuds/Kariiiiiin
Summary: 卜凡特殊职业设定。





	【洋卜】小巷深处

这条小巷，从巷口的面店到另一端的小卖铺，总是弥漫着股烟味，烈辣的，呛嗓的，令人头脑发昏的劣质香烟味。

李振洋熟门熟路地绕过面店摆在外头的桌椅，这巷子里头鲜少有人去，经过的人也不多。所以这家小店一旦忙起来，那些个桌椅就会围着店交错着摆放一圈，其实这主意挺好的，不打扰到大路上的行人，就是要进巷子的时候麻烦点。

现在快晚上十一点了，店主夫妻已经在收拾残局准备打烊，李振洋路过的时候店主下意识抬头看了一眼，见是个男人还了然朝他点头，便没再搭理。

他站定在有些年头的门前，敲了三下，里头就窸窸窣窣地响起有人起身的声音，随后门就打开了，露出后头那个高大男人的身影。

这人本就生的高大，李振洋第一次见他心里还小小咯噔了一下，他自认自个儿一米八八的身高条件已经很不错了，没想到这个人比他还高上点儿，看自己的时候微微垂着眼皮，两根眉毛总是把眉头压得又低又紧，看起来凶得要命。

可后来李振洋发现，仔细看他的眼睛是圆的，眼尾似乎是下垂的，这么一对比，又颇有几分无辜相貌。

“怎么这个时候来？”

他显然是忙着什么，身后小茶几上的手机还在发出受到攻击的提示音，给李振洋开了门又急匆匆跑回去，李振洋耸了耸肩膀没解释，反手把门带上，检查着窗户，又挨个落了锁，这才去那简陋的洗手间清洁起来。

他洗完脸的时候卜凡刚好结束游戏，两人擦肩而过，里头响起水流声的时候，李振洋已经窝在床上刷手机了。

这人做之前很仔细，一定要人刷一遍牙，刷够三分钟，再把脸跟手都洗干净才行。

李振洋吐槽过，嫌他麻烦，做个爱而已，搞得像要做饭，却不得不承认这样的细心让接下去的体验感变得更好。

李振洋突然想起来某一次结束之后，卜凡问了一句要不要给他准备个牙刷，在那之前李振洋都是用他给准备的漱口水清洁。

漱两次，等三十秒，再用清水把味道冲干净。

“牙刷？”

“哪个不是清洁牙齿。再说了，你来得这么频繁，每次都用我漱口水，我嫌浪费。”

“我那漱口水可贵了。”卜凡最后又补了这么一句，可李振洋还是笑得眼睛都眯了起来。

自那之后，这小屋厕所里的置物架上，多了根粉柄的牙刷。

 

又等了一会儿，卜凡才慢吞吞从洗手间里出来，大概是那场游戏没能打赢，这人面上焉巴巴的，看得李振洋忍不住乐了，一边笑一边把卜凡往床上压：“怎么了这是，不乐意伺候我呗。”

卜凡顺从地躺下，任由李振洋把他的裤子扯下来，嘴里还在抱怨刚刚那局游戏的队友多坑，倾诉对象敷衍嗯嗯两声，卜凡又说下次一定吃到鸡云云，嘴里叭个不停，直到李振洋埋进他体内的手指变成两根，模拟交媾似的插了二十来下，次次往前列腺上顶，他的抱怨才慢慢变了调，只剩时不时泄露的喘息。

他俩的性事基本可以说都是从插入后才开始的。

因为李振洋向来是最不乐意给他做扩张的，通常都得卜凡自己先准备好了，李振洋只负责选个喜欢的姿势，然后把那玩意儿塞进去做运动。可就算这样，这人也能一下不停地猛操四十来分钟，操到卜凡穴口都含不住他才舍得打开精关，这回连扩张都承包了，卜凡估摸着一时半会儿是结束不了的。

“哎…不是，你好歹把我裤子脱了。”

前戏过半卜凡才眯着眼反应过来，自己的裤子刚刚好卡在膝盖，李振洋又特意空出左手压着他腿免得乱动，两条腿被束缚着做不出大动作，进退不能，只好被摆成一个极其别扭的内八。

卜凡身上最有肉的就是臀部跟大腿根，这下两侧软肉相互推挤，紧贴着挡住他的视线，看不到李振洋的神情，只能凭借身体里他加重的力道判断这人听得到自己说话。

半天没听到回应，卜凡踩在他肩膀上的脚使力推了推，有点不安，又伸手去抓他：“听到没啊？怪难受——啊！”

李振洋没让他得逞，在那只手碰到自己之前就抽出湿漉漉的手指，胡乱抹到自己早就硬得发胀的肉茎上，龟头抵住那张合吐润滑液的穴口，狠狠操进去。

他总是有办法让卜凡说不出话，就像现在，不打招呼，直白地操进去，接着立马就摆着腰动起来，卜凡的话还没说完就硬生生变成了低呼，被屁股里突如其来的酸胀感吓得绷紧了腰背，抵在李振洋肩膀上的脚都落了下来，随着一次次冲撞在空中晃悠。

作恶的人这才抬起头，眼角尽是得逞的笑意，他把面前晃来晃去的小腿一并，往卜凡上半身压去，卜凡觉得自己上下身快被他压成一叠，后腰高高抬起。

“等等、洋洋，好难受……”

便是这样李振洋也没有放过他的打算，他今天心情好，也帮卜凡做了扩张，这时候怎么都应该按他喜欢的玩，他这人在性事上绝不让步，卜凡也是知道他性格的，难耐地哼哼两声，却还是乖乖伸手去够自己的腿。

抱着膝盖窝太累，对方才干了两下卜凡就换了地方，在李振洋面前去抓自己的大腿根，为了不松手紧紧扣着，十根手指头都深陷进大腿的软肉里，惯性使然还真让卜凡把自己大腿内侧掰出了条缝隙。

从自己这个方向看过去，还能看到李振洋那根带着水光的肉棒，青紫色的筋交错着遍布柱身，又快又狠地撞进自己屁股里，下方囊袋跟大腿都拍得啪啪作响。

李振洋的老二跟他这个人可完全不像，又直又粗，整个硬起来的时候能拿来当尺子画线，有次事后两个人都清理干净了，卜凡随口这么提一嘴，李振洋当下就撩开他身上那件属于卜凡的浴袍，硬是拉着卜凡跪在地上又给他口了一次。

美名其曰，量量小凡的嘴有多深。

“怎么不说话，我是把你嘴堵上了？”他带着笑意说道，李振洋知道卜凡不爱叫，舒服紧了也要咬着嘴唇闷哼，他是不乐意的，李振洋也不乐意，他就爱听卜凡叫，听卜凡哭，听他肉穴都咬不住地往外溅水还低声下气求自己慢点插。

可能是物以稀为贵，但大部分时候都是李振洋胜利的。

卜凡抬了抬头看他，立马又躺回去，胸膛起伏喘着气偏过头朝窗外看，那玻璃窗上贴着窗贴，拿来挡人的，里外的人都看不清彼此情况，不然准今天做事儿明天就有警察来扫黄。

就着路灯透进来的暖光，李振洋看到他眼角被晕得有点深色，不知道是红了还是怎么，但总归是自己造成的。他低低笑了起来，腾出手狠拍了一巴掌身下肉感臀部，卜凡没个准备，仰着脑袋嗷地叫出声儿，那地方立刻红了块巴掌印。

“我…李振洋！”

李振洋立马应声，“哎，在呢，叫我干嘛，自己用屁股感觉不到啊？”说着又把他大腿压了下去，卜凡的姿势更糟糕了，私处大咧咧暴露在他眼皮子底下，李振洋几乎是垂直地往下插进那儿，没来得及往深处流的润滑剂被他干得往外挤，在被操红的穴口拍成一圈白沫，连着丝打湿两人耻毛。

卜凡终于能看到他俩交合处的样子，但他压根没法集中注意力，因为这个姿势进得太深，通常都碰不到的敏感腺体被龟头碾过，一次重过一次地去欺负那还没接受开发的地方。

又是他赢了。

李振洋听着身下一声又一声的挫败呻吟，满意地低下脑袋去亲他的弟弟。

起身时他眼角忽地瞥到还亮着光的厕所，两柄滴着水的牙刷边上，还有根显然许久没用过，却从自己一开始认识卜凡就已经呆在那儿的牙刷。

总共三根牙刷，比自己还先一步，被卜凡第一次同意进入他私人领域的人。

卜凡沙哑着叫出了哭声。


End file.
